Jamais deux sans trois
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS. Ryo et Pi vivent une vie de pur bonheur mais il vont, un jour, faire chacun de leur côté une rencontre surprenante. Que leur réserve l'avenir ?


Hey ! Je suis de retour ! X3

Cet OS est une requête demandée sur mon blog et j'ai donc prit la liberté de le poster ici aussi. Je souhaiterai préciser que ça se situe dans un univers alternatif fortement inspiré de _Memoirs of a Geisha_. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

**Jamais deux sans trois**

Ils étaient en couple depuis bon nombre d'années, et secrètement. C'était inhabituel, assez mal vu, mais ils tenaient à rester ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Il y avait Yamashita Tomohisa, jeune homme de bonne éducation, aux goûts raffinés, distingué, fils d'un avocat reconnu, et dessinateur de profession. Assez grand, les cheveux bruns, ondulés, il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'une femme ne se déclare à lui. Discipliné et poli, il les repoussait avec gentillesse, prétendant qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'amour dans sa vie.

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Nishikido Ryo, aîné du premier de seulement une année, un caractère bien trempé, expressif et déterminé, mais tout aussi bien éduqué, et photographe. Un peu plus petit que son amant, les cheveux noirs plus courts, il laissait volontairement traîner un regard brûlant sur les femmes même si son coeur et son âme n'étaient dévoués qu'à son cadet. Lui aussi très populaire, il préférait s'amuser avec ses proies, feignant de s'amouracher d'elles pour les jeter ensuite sans pitié. Un comportement plutôt violent et cruel, il fallait l'avouer. Mais tous deux s'aimaient à en perdre la tête, et il n'y avait qu'avec l'être du coeur qu'ils se laissaient aller à leur véritable caractère. Ensemble, ils étaient doux, aimants, attentionnés, un brin pervers, et totalement addicts du sexe et autres plaisir du genre.

Depuis plusieurs mois, ils s'étaient mis à travailler sur les geishas, étudiant leur maintien, leur grâce, essayant de la faire ressortir dans leurs travaux, et c'était pour acquérir de nouveaux savoir qu'ils se rendirent dans le bar dans lequel ils allaient tous les soirs. L'air extérieur était assez doux grâce à l'arrivée du printemps mais quand ils firent un premier pas dans la bâtisse, ils sentirent autour d'eux que l'ambiance se réchauffait, l'air était léger, tendre, doux, et il inspirait la tranquillité et la paix, la sérénité. Ils furent tous deux conduits à une table par une servante, habillée sobrement, et ils s'installèrent sur les coussins en attendant l'arrivée de celle qu'ils nommaient fièrement leur favorite. Elle était mince, élégante, au visage doux et harmonieux, délicatement maquillée de poudre blanche et de fines marques noires, dégageant un très agréable parfum de jasmin. Ses cheveux relevés dégageaient une nuque droite à la ligne pure et belle, et étaient ornés de plusieurs broches dorées et gravées, ce qui mettait en valeur les couleurs écarlates de son kimono de soie. Elle s'agenouilla en leur compagnie, en un geste ample et délicat, souriante, et leur servit le thé en plissant ses yeux délicieusement effilés, découvrant une petite parcelle de peau nacrée de son poignet lorsqu'elle saisit la théière. Une fois le service fait, elle se redressa et planta son beau regard en eux, détaillant leurs expressions devant ses charmes.

-Ma chère Tsubaki, commença Yamashita en reposant sa tasse, vous êtes toujours aussi belle. Merci de partager votre beauté avec nous.

-C'est grâce à votre argent que je peux me soigner de cette façon, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire fin, c'est à moi de vous remercier. Mais, Nishikido-san, j'ai entendu dire que les clichés que vous aviez prit lors du festival de Tanabata l'année dernière étaient enfin sortis.

-Ah oui, acquiesça celui-ci de sa voix grave. J'ai l'intention de les présenter au Baron Kitagawa demain après-midi.

-Ils seront sûrement très bien reçus, comme toujours, dit-elle avec un sourire. Oh, et vous, Yamashita-san ?

-Je travaille actuellement sur plusieurs projets, mais rien n'est encore sûr. Disons que ce ne sont encore que des essais.

-J'espère de tout mon coeur que cela fonctionnera bien pour vous.

Yamashita inclina la tête, remerciant la jeune femme de ses mots et reposa les mains sur la tasse. Mais, en relevant les yeux, alors qu'il voyait se croiser plusieurs autres geishas dont les visages lui étaient plus que familiers, il aperçu dans le fond de la salle une silhouette inconnue, entourée d'un kimono bleu peu ouvragé, agenouillée sur le sol pour faire coulisser l'un des panneaux de bois. Elle se leva ensuite et, à petit pas cadencés, disparu dans une pièce adjacente.

-Vous avez une nouvelle ? murmura-t-il en tournant les yeux vers Tsubaki.

-Ah oui, en effet. Elle est encore en formation mais elle est très douée et elle commencera sans doute d'ici quelques jours.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Elle vous le dira elle-même, termina la jeune femme avec un sourire qui laissait transparaître un brin de jalousie.

En effet, en devenant geisha, les jeunes femmes adoptaient un nouveau nom. Une sorte de nom d'artiste. C'était le cas pour Tsubaki, de son vrai nom Keshou Hanako, la soeur de la gérante de ce bar, ce qui lui valait d'être privilégiée en maquillage, kimono, et parfum. Malgré cela, elle tenait à ce que ses camarades soient bien traitées, et elle avait elle-même aidé la jeune nouvelle dans ses débuts. Pour en revenir au nom, tout dans la sonorité et la signification devait exprimer la grâce et la beauté. Tsubaki signifiait camélia, ce qui destinait la jeune femme qui le portait à être aussi distinguée et délicate que cet être de couleur et de senteurs enivrantes. Chaque geisha avait un nom, c'était la marque qu'elle avait été approuvée ; une sorte de titre honorifique.

Après avoir passé la soirée à discuter tranquillement avec la jeune geisha, les deux hommes décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, saluant poliment leur favorite avant de quitter le bar avec un sourire. Ils avaient pu cerner un peu mieux l'environnement de ces dames de l'art, comprenant chaque geste, chaque parole, de la douceur du ton employé au glissement délicat des étoffes sur leurs poignets fins. Arrivés dans la petite maison qu'ils partageaient, Yamashita se dirigea directement vers son atelier, sortit ses crayons et ses pastels, et commença à dessiner, de mémoire, la silhouette mince de la jeune recrue qu'il avait aperçu au cours de la soirée. Il orna son kimono de broderies inventées et embellies d'or, stylisant les cerisiers et leurs pétales volant au gré du vent. Il arrangea sa coiffure, y ajouta des broches ouvragées et perlées de diamants écarlates, faisant scintiller ses mèches entourées de fines chaînes argentées. Il la releva, lui donna un regard sombre et pur, une jeunesse dans l'âme et dans le visage, une sincérité dans les traits, la beauté de la fleur la plus sacrée et la plus délicate. Il dessina le blanc de son kimono brodé, le fit onduler près de ses pieds et autour de ses hanches. Et ponctua chaque coup de crayon ou de couleur d'un sourire satisfait. Derrière lui, Nishikido l'observait d'un oeil jaloux, silencieux, et les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Alors tu vas me quitter pour cette fille ? demanda-t-il soudainement, sa voix laissant transparaître sa peine.

-Allons Ryo... soupira le cadet en se retournant vers lui. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà abandonné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

-Non mais... la façon dont tu la dessines... tu as regard presque amoureux.

-Je suis amoureux de tous mes dessins, ajouta Yamashita avec un petit sourire tout en se levant pour s'approcher de son amant. Mais je suis fou de toi, et tu le sais.

-Prouve le, susurra Ryo en baissant les yeux vers les lèvres tentatrices du plus jeune.

Tomohisa s'avança d'un dernier pas et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné, le maintenant par la nuque, ponctuant chaque caresse du bout de la langue par des frissons incontrôlés, fermant les yeux, et glissant sa main libre sur la hanche de son vis-à-vis. Ce-dernier répondit au baiser, plaquant ses mains sur le postérieur du plus jeune, le massant amoureusement entre ses doigts, et venant titiller les lèvres posées sur lui avec sa langue, venant chercher l'accès qui lui fut aussitôt donné. Il s'engouffra alors en lui, enroulant la chair humide qui s'y cachait, la fit danser sensuellement, la caressa, tout en rapprochant son bassin de celui de Yamashita. Celui-ci le saisit par les hanches et le fit sortir de l'atelier, le dirigea vers leur chambre à coucher, et l'allongea sur le futon avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. Il remonta alors progressivement les mains pour les glisser sous les pans de sa chemise et la remonta tout en caressant ses côtes. Sa peau douce s'échauffait sous ses doigts, frissonnait, semblait l'appeler. Alors il sépara leurs lèvres et planta un regard plus que bouillant de désir sur son amant qui s'en pinça les lèvres, faisant voler ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture en guise de réponse. Le plus jeune eut un sourire amusé, presque sadique, et il plongea vers le torse de l'aîné, détachant les boutons de la chemise tout en déposant de petits baisers sur sa peau douce. Il la parcourut ainsi du bout des lèvres, y mêlant parfois sa langue, mordillant joyeusement ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, et pressant sa musculature entre ses doigts. Ryo, lui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, gardant fermement les mains plaquées sur ses fesses, les malaxant de façon plus qu'équivoque, rapprochant son bassin du sien. Puis le cadet se redressa, se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements sous l'oeil gourmand de son amant avant de s'occuper de ce-dernier qui en frissonna. Une fois tous deux entièrement nus, il s'avança, saisit ses cuisses entre ses doigts, en pressa le muscle, releva le bassin déjà excité depuis longtemps de Nishikido et s'approcha jusqu'à venir toucher son intimité de son membre bouillant et gonflé. L'aîné eu un gémissement étouffé, et d'un mouvement, s'empala sur Yamashita qui retint une plainte de plaisir en se mordant les lèvres. C'est ainsi que celui-ci commença à effectuer des coups de butoir de plus en plus rapides et puissants, s'engouffrant à chaque fois plus profondément en Ryo, savourant chaque sensation, sentant la sueur perler sur son corps ébranlé de battements de coeur d'une rapidité effarante. Il ondula ainsi durant plusieurs dizaines de minute, arrachant à chaque fois des plaintes expansives de la part de son amant qui le dévorait des yeux, se délectant de le voir prendre tant de plaisir à la tâche et de le sentir frissonner à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait, et, enfin, se libéra en lui, suivit de peu par l'aîné qui se déversa entre leurs torses. Yamashita glissa ensuite vers Nishikido, se retirant de lui par la même occasion, et vint se blottir dans ses bras avec un sourire radieux, posant furtivement ses lèvres sur sa pommette en un geste plein d'affection. L'aîné répondit au sourire, eu un petit soupir, et se tourna vers lui pour nicher son visage dans ses cheveux doux avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Comme toujours, c'était divin, murmura-t-il.

-Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que je n'aime que toi ? ajouta le cadet en resserrant son étreinte.

-Je t'ai toujours cru, mon amour.

Et c'est, blotti l'un contre l'autre, à peine recouvert d'un drap, qu'ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil paisible jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne les réveillent. Il était encore tôt, mais ils se levèrent pour commencer à travailler sur leurs propres projets. Yamashita revint dans son atelier et acheva sa toile tandis que Nishikido préparait son rendez-vous de l'après-midi avec le Baron Kitagawa. Il réunit les photographies qu'il devait lui montrer, en sélectionna quelques unes qui était les meilleures au cas où l'homme n'aurait pas le temps de tout regarder, et les glissa dans une pochette de papier qu'il rangea ensuite dans une mallette de cuir. Peu après le déjeuner, il quitta la maison une fois avoir échangé un autre baiser fougueux avec son amant, et referma la porte. Il marcha jusqu'à la grand-place qu'il dû rejoindre en traversant un court d'eau par un petit pont rouge arqué et flanqué de cerisiers en fleurs. Les pétales, emportés par le vent, tourbillonnaient dans la brise, créant de petits nuages fantastiques et colorés, scintillant dans la lumière claire et douce de cette belle journée de printemps. Il croisa quelques geishas au bras de leur client principal, ne leur adressant qu'un sourire furtif. Ces hommes en costumes qui profitaient de la compagnie de ces dames de grâce étaient souvent des hommes riches, qui pouvaient acheter pour toujours leurs services. Le photographe reconnu la gérante du bar dans lequel il allait tous les soirs avec son amant et s'inclina face à elle avant de continuer son chemin vers l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de Tokyo. Il arriva enfin devant l'un des domaines les plus grands de Shibuya et détailla la propriété pendant quelques instants avant de se présenter à la porte. Il ne pouvait cependant pas voir grand chose puisque le tout était entouré d'un haut mur surmonté de petites tuiles émaillées de vert, mais à la simple vue du portique, l'ensemble devait être vertigineusement grand et riche. Il s'avança enfin vers la porte de bois et la poussa pour pénétrer dans l'immense domaine qui se présentait alors à lui, et eut le souffle coupé. Une gigantesque étendue de pelouse soigneusement coupée était entourée d'arbres aux feuilles colorées et en fleurs, de petits arbustes, de lacs mis en valeur par de jolis ponts de bois, et toute une série de larges dalles de pierre amenait jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Il s'avança alors, les yeux écarquillés par tant de richesse, ne cessant d'observer cette beauté autour de lui et la sérénité que dégageait ce jardin merveilleux, jusqu'à la porte principale sur laquelle il frappa timidement, plus très sûr d'être à sa place dans cet univers démesurément grand. Le panneau de bois coulissa ensuite sur un jeune homme, de la même taille que lui, le visage peu expressif, les yeux un peu dans le vague, ses cheveux bruns venant par mèches caresser ses joues et son front. Ses yeux, en amande, croisèrent ceux de Nishikido qui sentit alors son coeur rater un battement et le feu lui monter aux joues. Le garçon l'interrogea du regard, sans un mot, n'étirant même pas ses sublimes lèvres rosées en un sourire qui aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

-Euh... je... bégaya le photographe. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Baron Kitagawa. Je suis photographe, Nishikido Ryo.

Le plus jeune inclina la tête, signalant ainsi de le suivre et se retourna, faisant virevolter ses mèches brunes, avant de s'avancer dans un couloir adjacent, suivit de peu par Ryo qui ne put empêcher son regard de glisser le long de ses hanches fines et de s'arrêter sur sa chute de reins terriblement tentatrice. Il en déglutit même, pour s'empêcher de le plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser. Mais il fallait avouer que ce jeune homme était d'une beauté inimaginable, et l'aîné se reprit en se disant que n'importe qui aurait pu succomber à son charme, même son adoré Tomohisa. Alors il entra dans la pièce que lui désignait le plus jeune, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser son regard de peur de perdre le contrôle, et s'avança, remarquant la présence d'un homme d'une petite soixantaine d'années, assit devant une table basse, servant un thé aux arômes exquis dans deux tasses de porcelaine.

-Asseyez-vous, Nishikido-san. Je vous attendais.

-Veuillez excuser mon retard, dit le plus jeune en prenant place devant le baron.

-Oh non non, c'est moi qui suis en avance, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire avant de désigner les tasses devant lui. Le thé que je vous ai servi a été acheté ce matin par Yuya.

-Pardon ? Yuya ?

-Le jeune homme qui vous a mené ici. C'est mon neveu.

-Oh. Et bien, je le saluerai convenablement lorsque je le reverrai, termina Ryo en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais pour le moment... vous avez demandé à me voir, Baron ?

-Oui, en effet. J'ai eu vent de vos exploits en photographie, et il est vrai que je cherche depuis longtemps quelques clichés du festival de Tanabata. Il paraît que vous venez de recevoir les tirages.

-C'est exact. Je les ai avec moi, voulez-vous les voir ?

-Avec plaisir.

Nishikido se pencha alors vers sa mallette de cuir et en sortit la pochette de papier, tout en s'efforçant d'oublier le visage angélique et magnifique du jeune homme qu'il avait croisé plus tôt. Il retira les différents clichés et les présenta à son client avec un sourire, lui précisant que le premier assemblage contenait les meilleurs. L'homme les scruta avec attention, détaillant chaque couleur, chaque visage, chaque contraste, les poses des citoyens, les lumières qui se balançaient au gré de la brise d'été, les éclats éblouissants des feux d'artifice, les ombres de la nuit. Il aima particulièrement le maintien d'une jeune femme qui observait mélancoliquement le ciel, un faible sourire sur le visage, son sac de soie entre les mains, et habillée d'un très beau kimono orné de fleurs. La deuxième qui accrocha son regard était le détail d'un temple dans le clair-obscur provoqué par l'épanouissement des feux éclatants dans le ciel.

Une fois tous les clichés observés avec attention, il revint vers les deux plus beaux et afficha un sourire satisfait avant de tourner les yeux vers le jeune homme assit en face de lui.

-A combien les vendez-vous ?

-Et bien... je vends d'habitude mes clichés à 10,000 yens pièce aux maisons d'éditions qui les publient dans les journaux ou les livres. Et ils ne prennent que ceux d'une qualité moyenne, alors... je pense que ça donnerait quelque chose comme 26,000 yens...

-Les deux photographies ?

-Non, chacune.

-Vous êtes cher, mon ami ! s'esclaffa le baron avec un grand sourire.

-Développer toute ma pellicule l'est encore plus, se défendit Ryo.

-J'imagine oui... Bien, je vous en donne pour 60,000 yens les deux, gardez la monnaie pour vous et profitez de la vie, compris ?

-Merci infiniment Baron, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Alors qu'il finissait sa tasse de thé avec grand plaisir, la porte coulissante se trouvant derrière le plus âgé s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette mince et élancée de Yuya qui s'avança en silence avant de glisser dans la main de son oncle une épaisse bourse de cuir. Il adressa un regard furtif à Ryo qui dû se forcer à rester calme, et se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Encore une fois, les yeux de l'aîné glissèrent sur son dos et s'accrochèrent à son postérieur délicieusement camouflé derrière un pantalon de toile, et il se mordit la lèvre avec désir tandis que le plus jeune refermait la porte sans un mot de plus. Les yeux du baron se plissèrent et un sourire amusé s'étira sur son visage ridé.

-Mon neveu vous plait, constata-t-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

-Hein ? commença à paniquer Ryo tout en rougissant. Ah, non... non, c'est pas... enfin... c'est pour... je recherche... la photographie... un modèle quoi.

-Vous êtes intéressé par mon neveu pour le prendre en photo ? demanda l'homme avec une volontaire naïveté qui en aurait fait sourire plus d'un.

-Ah, euh... oui... un peu... non... beaucoup en fait... avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, revenez demain, je lui en parlerai.

-Merci pour tout, Baron.

Nishikido s'inclina une nouvelle fois, réunit ses clichés avec précipitation, les glissa dans la pochette tout en laissant sur la table les deux qu'avait choisi l'homme et ce-dernier lui donna la bourse qui contenait le prix des deux photographies. Le plus jeune se leva ensuite, s'inclina encore, salua rapidement son client et s'empressa de quitter cette demeure qui était devenue beaucoup trop dangereuse pour lui. Il soupira alors qu'il traversait les jardins. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter de prendre en photo ce jeune homme ? Pourquoi réagissait-il autant lorsqu'il le voyait ? C'était Yamashita qu'il aimait, pas ce garçon muet et inexpressif qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Muet et inexpressif, oui... mais terriblement attirant. Tout dans sa silhouette se faisait désirer, que ça soit ses côtes, ses hanches, ses lèvres rosées, ou bien sûr ses fesses qui paraissaient tellement appétissantes. Il mourrait d'envie de les prendre dans ses mains, de les serrer entre ses doigts, de sentir leur fermeté, leur souplesse. Voyant son esprit dériver, il se corrigea en se disant que c'était seulement pour comparer avec celles de son amant, et ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il referma la grande porte du domaine du Baron Kitagawa. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisant pas attention aux passants qu'il croisait, le regard perdu au loin, et l'esprit tout autant. Il repensait à ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu, mais cette fois-ci d'une façon bien différente. Passées les émotions et les sensations de la première rencontre, il se demandait pourquoi le prénommé Yuya ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ni même un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tarir un si beau visage ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait attrister un si beau coeur ? Soucieux, il ne fit pas attention qu'il passait à côté de Tsubaki qui préparait son voyage pour Osaka où elle allait pour se rendre à un concours de danse. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard un peu inquiet, puis revint vers ses affaires, tendant la main au chauffeur pour monter dans le véhicule qui allait l'amener dans le Kansai.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Nishikido partit directement dans leur chambre, ne cherchant pas à savoir si son amant était là, et il s'assit sur le futon, encore perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation d'un corps aussi beau que celui du jeune homme. Il resta immobile tout le reste de l'après-midi, se demandant aussi comment il allait devoir se comporter avec lui lorsqu'ils seraient seuls le lendemain.

Yamashita, lui, était partit de la petite maison pour dessiner. Il avait emporté ses toiles, ses crayons, pastels, et ses encres, qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans une mallette, et s'était dirigé vers un parc dans lequel se promenaient souvent des geishas et leurs clients. Il s'arrêta prêt d'un petit lac, parfaitement mis en valeur grâce à l'arrangement floral tout autour, aux arbustes, et aux arbres -que ça soit des cerisiers ou des saules-, et la sérénité de l'endroit lui arracha un sourire heureux. L'eau du lac ondulait doucement, ses vaguelettes venant s'échouer sur le rivage avec autant de grâce que celle de ces dames de l'art. Il trouva, en marchant autour du plan d'eau, un endroit tranquille et calme, tourné vers un terre-plein sur lequel se mouvait quelques unes de ces tendres beautés, et déplia son matériel. Il sortit un petit tabouret pliant qu'il posa par terre, et installa son pupitre sur lequel il accrocha sa toile. Une fois cela fait, il s'assit, sortit ses crayons et ses pastels, et commença à croquer, doucement, avec des gestes souples et amples, et une parfaite maîtrise. La mine marquait et s'effaçait, dessinant les contours d'une belle jeune femme -qui n'était pourtant pas à son goût- accrochée au bras d'un homme en costume. Au loin, sur le terre-plein, il reconnu aussi Yuki, une geisha du bar dans lequel il se rendait tous les soirs, marchant lentement à côté d'une autre silhouette élancée et mince, gracieuse, qui tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la demoiselle inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salut, présentant au ciel sa superbe nuque dégagée, et Yamashita sentit son coeur s'accélérer à cette vue, entourée par les pétales de fleurs qui voletaient tels des papillons. Il se redressa faiblement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'approcher, mais il se ravisa, se rappelant la distance qui les séparait, et il se força à revenir vers son croquis, approchant son crayon pour détailler les fleurs épanouies qui ornaient le kimono de la belle sur sa toile. Une fois les contours marqués de son fusain, il saisit sa boîte de pastels et commença à colorer, ne forçant pas trop sur les couleurs primaires pour jouer plutôt sur les teintes de rose, de bleu ciel, et de blanc. Il esquissa vaguement un ciel, des nuées de pétales roses, et un sol faiblement détaillé, laissant au regard du spectateur tout le loisir de s'attarder sur la geisha. Se reculant de quelques pas, il observa son œuvre d'un regard plutôt satisfait, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

-Alors comme ça, Monsieur le dessinateur s'intéresse aux geishas ? fit une voix enjouée derrière lui.

Yamashita se retourna vivement, cachant derrière lui sa toile, et découvrit le doux visage de Yuki, élégamment enveloppée dans un beau kimono blanc et bleu. Celle-ci inclina la tête, le saluant par la même occasion, faisant tinter les perles suspendues aux broches qui ornaient sa chevelure noire, puis se redressa doucement, battant doucement des paupières, faisant ainsi voleter son regard sur le croquis derrière le jeune homme qui se sentait gêné d'être découvert.

-Et bien... commença-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

-Ne vous justifiez pas, fit-elle avec un éclat de rire. Vous avez raison de dessiner ce qui vous tient à coeur. C'est de cette façon que les sentiments sont les mieux rendus.

La remerciant de ses mots, Yamashita inclina la tête, puis se redressa avec un sourire. En se levant, ses yeux passèrent sur le paysage situé derrière la jeune femme, et sur une silhouette légèrement voûtée qui se tenait derrière celle-ci. Il s'écarta d'un pas, voulant mieux détailler qui se tenait ainsi, et interrogea Yuki.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Notre nouvelle geisha, répondit celle-ci d'une voix douce et affectueuse. Elle commence aujourd'hui.

S'écartant doucement sur le côté, elle laissa le passage libre au jeune homme qui s'approcha donc de la plus jeune. Cette-dernière se redressa alors, nerveuse, et leva les yeux vers lui. Il s'immobilisa soudain, le coeur battant, la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle était absolument, sublimement, superbement magnifique. D'une beauté que jamais une autre geisha avait pu égaler à sa connaissance. Son visage, fin, était merveilleusement éblouis par un regard noisette étonnamment expressif et beau. Ses cils étaient allongés, noirs, venaient caresser ses joues maquillées de blanc à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Ses lèvres, délicatement charnues, étaient embellies par un rouge attirant, qu'elle mordilla pour faire passer sa gêne. Son front était dégagé, surmonté d'une belle chevelure brune, longue et admirablement bien coiffée et agencée en un tout harmonieux, scintillant d'or et de pierres précieuses, orné de broches ouvragées et colorées qui se mariaient parfaitement avec les tons des broderies de son long kimono de soie. Yamashita, à la fois intimidé par une telle beauté et désireux d'en savoir plus, s'avança d'un pas.

-Puis-je connaître votre nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Yuri, à votre service, termina-t-elle en s'inclinant plus que nécessaire.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'incliner autant, lui souffla gentiment son aînée avec un sourire et la plus jeune se redressa lentement.

-Et le vôtre, Monsieur ? continua-t-elle.

-Yamashita Tomohisa, je suis dessinateur.

-Je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance, reprit la plus âgée avant de s'éloigner peu à peu d'un pas tranquille.

-Ah... hésita le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers son tabouret. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

-C'est bien aimable à vous, répondit-elle faiblement en inclinant la tête.

Elle s'installa sur le petit siège de bois et se tourna vers Yamashita qui se sentait de plus en plus timide et nerveux à mesure que les minutes passaient. De quoi pouvait-il parler avec une femme ? Et de quoi en particulier avec une nouvelle geisha ? Qu'avait-il le droit de demander ?

Il tressailli vivement. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il n'avait pas parlé à une femme dans le but de se rapprocher d'elle. Il s'immobilisa soudain. Dans le but de se rapprocher d'elle ? Mais que faisait-il ? Il avait Ryo, il avait l'amour le plus parfait que l'on puisse imaginer, pourquoi pensait-il qu'il pouvait avoir cette jeune femme si belle, si somptueuse, et si attirante qu'il en avait le tournis ? Elle était réellement sublime, si gracieuse que Tsubaki aurait paru dure à côté, si délicate et fragile que les fleurs semblaient invincibles, si douce à regarder que même la peinture la plus parfaite aurait semblé grossière et vulgaire. Et sa voix si mélodique que même le chant le plus pur aurait été strident. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, cette femme était la perfection même. Et elle l'était tant qu'il sentit son coeur s'accélérer et sa respiration devenir saccadée et un peu sifflante. Il se mordit vivement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de venir les poser sur elle et goûter sa peau si raffinée, et se raidit, les muscles contractés, le regard fixé sur un arbuste.

-Euh... Yamashita-san ? l'appela-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Hein ? Euh, oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous dessinez, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Pourrais-je être votre modèle pour aujourd'hui ?

-Ah, avec grand plaisir !

Un large sourire sur le visage, le jeune homme acquiesça aussi d'un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers son pupitre pour changer de toile et en mettre une vierge. La jeune geisha se leva, et se plaça de l'autre côté, debout, les mains croisées devant son ventre, et sourit. Alors Yamashita commença à caresser la toile de son fusain, assit sur son tabouret, se délectant de la beauté de la jeune femme, traçant les courbes et les droites, les détails de la chevelure et du kimono de soie, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur le visage, y esquissant un sourire fin et délicat. Il y passa ensuite la couleur, mélangeant avec expertise les tons rosés et blancs de ses étoffes et de sa peau, inclinant doucement les mèches brunes qui encadraient son beau visage, et termina par le subtil noisette de ses pupilles. Il entoura le tout de vagues tracés bleutés, puis se redressa enfin et adressa un sourire satisfait à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur sa toile, il se sentit immédiatement happé par son regard et la pureté qu'elle dégageait, alors que ce n'était qu'un simple dessin, et, pour vérifier, il revint vers la belle qui se tenait à présent à côté de lui.

-Vous êtes vraiment très doué ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Émerveillé par le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, il se sentit fondre littéralement de l'intérieur, et son coeur se liquéfia. Tant, qu'il se laissa emporter par ses pulsions, et il s'avança pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, pures, pleines, et d'une douceur incomparable, de la jeune geisha qui retint un petit cri surprit, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'avança davantage vers elle afin de presser un peu plus sa bouche et leva la main pour venir la plaquer derrière sa nuque avec tendresse, de peur de l'effrayer. A présent que la pulsion avait fait le premier pas, il pouvait s'abandonner à ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, et il vint caresser ses lèvres du bout de la langue, demandant le passage avec douceur, sentant le goût légèrement amer de son maquillage rouge. Elle, hypnotisée par le baiser du jeune dessinateur, se laissa aller et approfondit le baiser en lui donnant l'accès. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent une première fois, timidement, avant de revenir avec plus de franchise et elles s'enlacèrent tendrement.

Lorsqu'il reprit le chemin de la maison, il sentit en lourd poids peser dans son coeur et une peur grandissante s'insinuer en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait aimé le contact d'une femme, et il craignait vivement l'avenir de son couple si les choses se développaient entre lui et la jeune geisha. Il aimait profondément Ryo, d'un amour inconditionnel, d'une puissance impossible à exprimer par les mots, mais ce qui naissait en lui après ces quelques instants passés dans ce parc le chamboulait, et il ne savait pas comment réagir ou quoi en penser. Il poussa doucement la porte et entra à l'intérieur, puis posa ses affaires dans le vestibule, se déchaussa et appela d'une voix claire son amant qui lui répondit faiblement, depuis leur chambre. Yamashita se dirigea alors vers celle-ci, le coeur battant, la peur dans les veines, et fit glisser le panneau de bois qui les séparait pour découvrir Ryo, allongé sur le futon, les bras croisés derrière la tête, fixant pensivement un point invisible sur le plafond. Le cadet se racla la gorge, pour lui signaler son arrivée, et vint s'assoir en face de lui, en tailleur, alors que son aîné se redressait avec un visage un peu inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le plus jeune. Tu n'as pas réussi à vendre tes photos ?

-Non... c'est pas ça... murmura-t-il en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai... demain... il faudra que je retourne voir le Baron...

-Pourquoi ça ? continua Yamashita en prenant innocemment la main de Ryo dans les siennes.

-Un jeune homme veut poser pour moi...

-C'est très bien !

-Non... enfin, si... mais... hésita toujours plus Nishikido qui avait peur de dévoiler ce qu'il avait ressenti pour le neveu du Baron. J'ai peur...

-Hein ? Peur ? Toi ? Attends, se moqua le cadet, mais peur de quoi ?

-J'ai peur de ce qu'il a fait naître en moi alors que je n'ai fait que poser les yeux sur lui, avoua l'aîné en baissant le regard sur leurs mains liées.

-Tu veux dire que... commença Yamashita avec une soudaine tristesse sur le visage.

-Oh, je suis désolé, mais il est tellement attirant ! lança Ryo en regardant son amant dans les yeux. Je suis sûr que toi non plus tu n'aurais pas pu y résister.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? grogna le plus jeune avec jalousie.

-Rien. Rien du tout. Je n'ai fait que le regarder, je te le jure.

Tomohisa acquiesça pensivement, d'un signe de tête, ne sachant pas si lui devait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce parc. Il avait peur de la colère de son amant, connue pour être redoutable et violente, et il n'avait en aucun cas envie de la prendre de plein fouet. Alors il baissa les yeux, sans se douter que ce comportement pouvait éveiller des soupçons chez son aîné, fixant leurs doigts enlacés.

-Et toi ? demanda Ryo. Ta journée ?

-Elle s'est bien passée, je suis allé dessiner dans le parc près de la grand-place.

-Il y a pas mal de geishas là-bas, tu as dû trouver de quoi faire.

-Oui, j'y ai croisé Yuki et la nouvelle d'hier soir.

-Oh, fit l'aîné avec intérêt, elle a donc été approuvée ?

-Apparemment oui. Elle s'appelle Yuri, ajouta le cadet comme si ce n'était pas important.

-Elle est belle ?

-Oh, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ! lâcha-t-il soudain avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il venait de se vendre lui-même.

-Tu... c'est la première fois que tu me dis qu'une femme est belle... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mais rien du tout ! mentit-il avec effroi.

-Tomo-chan... je t'ai tout dit pour ce jeune homme alors, dis-moi. S'il te plait.

-Ben... hésita le cadet avec un regard fuyant. J'ai... je l'ai embrassée...

Le regard se brouillant, l'aîné tenta de se lever mais il fut retenu par le plus jeune qui le saisit par le poignet pour le faire se rassoir. Yamashita se jeta ensuite dans ses bras, et le serra fort contre son coeur qui battait la chamade.

-Pardon Ryo ! Pardon ! Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi, ne pars pas !

-Tomo-chan...

-Je t'en supplie ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

-C'est bon... calme toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, nous sommes tous les deux en faute alors nous sommes quittes. Mais il ne faut pas que ça recommence, pour aucun d'entre nous. D'accord ?

-Promis, je me contrôlerai la prochaine fois. Tu peux compter sur moi, Ryo.

-Dans ce cas, je te promets de ne rien faire avec le neveu du Baron lorsque je le reverrai demain. Il ne se passera rien.

Se séparant lentement, les deux amants s'adressèrent des sourires complices et bienveillants avant de partager un baiser fougueux et empli d'amour. Le reste de la soirée passa comme toutes les autres, c'est-à-dire qu'après le dîner, ils se rendirent au bar de geishas dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, et furent cette fois-ci accueillis par Sora, une amie très proche de Tsubaki, et tout aussi talentueuse. Une fois rentrés chez eux après un long moment passé à discuter avec la jeune femme qui ne cessa de rire de la complicité des deux hommes, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur lit, se caressèrent comme chaque soir, s'échangèrent de doux mots d'amour avant de sombrer dans un plaisir violent et expansif et c'est, une fois exténués par leurs ébats, qu'ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, doucement réveillés par les rayons du soleil, ils se levèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuner en tête à tête, ce qui leur arrivait assez peu depuis quelques temps, puisqu'ils avaient des activités différentes. Une fois prêts et habillés, chacun partit de son côté avec son matériel et ce dont il avait besoin. Les deux hommes avaient préparé un bento qu'ils avaient l'intention de manger sur place pour ne pas avoir à ranger leurs affaires pour aller se restaurer. Yamashita repartit vers le parc de la veille, espérant au fond de lui de revoir Yuri, la jeune geisha qu'il avait rencontré la veille, pendant que Nishikido flânait doucement tout en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la propriété du Baron Kitagawa à Shibuya. Il prit plusieurs clichés des cerisiers qui perdaient leurs pétales dans la brise légère du printemps, et les kimonos colorés des citoyennes, recherchant la perspective des bâtiments ou l'immensité du ciel et des grands espaces fleuris. Enfin, en début d'après-midi, il ouvrit la grande porte du domaine dans lequel il était allé la veille, et se sentit alors aussitôt nerveux, bien qu'il ne soit encore que dans ces immenses jardins. Il ne savait pas ce que pensait Yuya de la demande qu'il avait faite à son oncle, il ne savait pas comment tout allait se passer entre eux, et surtout, il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à son amant. Et pour ces trois seules inconnues, il était devenu méconnaissable. Auparavant, il aurait tout prit avec facilité, sans se prendre la tête, attendant de voir pour agir simplement au moment venu. Mais là, cette rencontre l'avait profondément chamboulé, il se sentait différent, plus doux, plus vulnérable aussi. Et tout cela l'agaçait beaucoup. Il préférait largement celui qu'il était au quotidien, dur et froid avec les étrangers, et aimant avec son Tomo-chan. Il préférait être maître de ses émotions et de ses actions, de ses pensées, et même de ses désirs, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait peur de revoir le jeune homme qui l'avait tant bouleversé la veille.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la bâtisse, il fut surprit de voir que c'est le jeune homme lui-même qui vint lui ouvrir et Ryo sentit soudain une profonde chaleur monter en lui et faire battre son coeur. Il se mordilla les lèvres, déglutit, tout en le dévorant des yeux. Yuya le fixa avec sérieux, toujours aussi inexpressif et muet, garda ses lèvres tentatrices définitivement cloisonnées et immobiles, et se retourna en lui faisant un petit signe de tête, lui indiquant ainsi de le suivre. Le jeune photographe ne se fit pas prier et s'engagea derrière lui, marchant dans les longs couloirs de la bâtisse, passant entre les grandes salles de réception, contournant le petit jardin intérieur autour duquel courait un passage couvert, pour revenir de nouveau vers les profondeurs de l'habitation. Nishikido commençait à se perdre, et il était quasiment certain qu'il ne saurait pas retrouver son chemin au milieu de toutes ces salles et couloirs en bois, et il accéléra le pas pour ne pas laisser la distance le séparer du jeune homme. Soudain, celui-ci tourna sur sa gauche, disparaissant des yeux de Ryo qui se mit à paniquer et à faire de grandes enjambées pour le rattraper et, alors qu'il tournait également, il sentit deux mains le saisir au visage dans un petit tourbillon de lueurs noisettes et de reflets bruns, laissant tomber ses affaires sur le sol, et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, deux lèvres d'une douceur incomparable pressées contre les siennes. De ses yeux ébahis, il vit les paupières nacrées du plus jeunes, fermées, empêchant la moindre flammèche de sortir de ses pupilles, puis ses joues rosées, et son petit nez rond légèrement froncé comme s'il essayait de se contrôler. Yuya le tenait fermement entre ses mains, et celles-ci glissèrent de ses joues pour venir, de l'une, enserrer sa taille, et de l'autre, caresser ses cheveux noirs comme un bien précieux, passant délicatement les doigts entre ses fins capillaires d'ébène, les entortillant dans une grâce déroutante et une passion débordante. Il l'embrassait toujours tendrement, puis d'entre ses lèvres cloisonnées sortit une langue un peu timide, mais sûre et déterminée, et elle glissa sur celles que Ryo gardait hermétiquement fermées de peur de perdre le contrôle et de se laisser aller. Frustré de ne pas obtenir le passage vers la chair cachée devant lui, le cadet saisit le photographe par la taille et le prit contre lui tout en faisant glisser un panneau de bois, pour le pousser ensuite à l'intérieur, et ne lâchant pas ses lèvres et en réitérant sa demande. Une fois enfermés dans la pièce, Yuya se dégagea de son aîné, planta en lui un somptueux regard noisette cette fois plus qu'expressif, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard un peu triste et, alors que Ryo s'apprêtait enfin à réagir et à répliquer, il fondit de nouveau sur lui, pour cette fois le serrer dans ses bras, posant son oreille sur son torse tout près du coeur, et fermant les yeux avec délice. Le palpitant de l'aîné s'enraya, ratant plusieurs battements dans cette chaleureuse étreinte, et il déglutit avec difficulté dans le but de retrouver ses esprits qu'il avait perdu au moment où le plus jeune avait commencé à l'embrasser, pour éclaircir la situation.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Je... hésita le plus jeune tout en resserrant son étreinte. C'est difficile à expliquer...

-Alors explique, fit Nishikido en prenant Yuya par les épaules pour le séparer de lui.

Le photographe avait le coeur qui battait la chamade et énormément de mal à ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne et son excitation de se sentir si proche de ce jeune homme si attirant. Il se pinça les lèvres alors que le neveu du baron baissait la tête, se tordant les mains avec anxiété et nervosité, fixant son regard sur le parquet parfaitement lavé ; ne sachant pas non plus comment comprendre cette douce chaleur qui s'emparait de lui en cet instant alors qu'elle n'avait plus de secrets lorsqu'il était avec son amant. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec lui, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas ? Et pourquoi avait-il autant réagi au baiser du plus jeune et qu'il avait eu autant de mal à ne pas y répondre ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait son Tomo-chan, son amant qu'il aimait tant, cet homme qui était toute sa vie ? Pourquoi son coeur venait tout chambouler et tout gâcher alors que sa vie était si parfaite avant cette rencontre ? Pourquoi l'avait-il rencontré ? Pourquoi était-il venu dans cette dangereuse maison et son immense jardin ? Pourquoi ?

Yuya déglutit difficilement, se tordant toujours les mains, croisant les doigts avec force, les sépara pour les laisser tomber, puis recommencer, le coeur battant, le teint devenant peu à peu livide, et ses lèvres se faisant tremblantes.

-J'ai.. je...

-Commence par me dire ton nom, lui indiqua Ryo en étant certain que son doute s'était ressenti dans sa voix.

-Je m'appelle Tegoshi Yuya, j'ai 23 ans... et je suis le neveu du Baron Kitagawa.

-Bien... Tegoshi-kun ? essaya l'aîné.

-Ah, euh, oui ? fit Tegoshi en relevant légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Tu sais que j'aurais pu très mal le prendre ?

-Je sais mais... tenta-t-il d'un ton incertain avant d'expirer lentement et de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur dans le but de tout raconter. Il y a de cela environ six mois, je vous ai vu vous et votre conjoint dans un des parcs de Shibuya.

-Attends, tu savais que j'étais avec quelqu'un ?

-Et bien... je vous ai entendu échanger quelques mots, et c'est comme ça que j'ai su... Mais le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas resté indifférent à votre gentillesse et...

-Tu es sûr que tu ne me confonds pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Dire de moi que je suis gentil...

-Avec votre compagnon vous l'êtes. Et... comment je pourrai dire...? termina-t-il à voix basse et en rebaissant la tête. Je suis en quelque sorte tombé amoureux de vous depuis ce jour...

-Ah. Et bien, c'est super, mais je crois que je vais repartir...

Nishikido était très nerveux et tendu. Il fallait qu'il quitte ces lieux dangereux où vivait ce jeune homme si beau et attirant qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre la raison rien qu'en le regardant. Mais c'était aussi au-delà de l'attirance physique, puisqu'il se rendait compte à présent que quelque chose de différent de la veille naissait en lui et montait pour s'amplifier en son coeur, pour le faire battre affreusement vite et fort. Il y avait donc aussi des sentiments, et ils grandissaient si rapidement, que bientôt, ils seraient aussi puissants que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour son amant, et ça le déstabilisait particulièrement. Comment pouvait-on être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois ? Comment pouvait-on vivre en étant sans cesse tiraillé vers l'un ou vers l'autre ? Comment gérer ces sentiments empoisonnés ? Comment oublier ce qu'on ressentait pour une personne alors qu'on l'aimait si profondément, même après seulement deux rencontres ?

Malgré son besoin de s'éloigner de cet être qui lui faisait perdre la tête, le photographe ne put bouger d'un seul pas, et resta planté là, se sentant littéralement absorbé et engloutit par le regard si pur et merveilleux du garçon, se délectant de la rosace sombre de ses yeux noisette. Il déglutit difficilement, se pinçant les lèvres, essayant de contrôler ses jambes qui voulaient le porter jusqu'à lui et ses mains qui voulaient le toucher et le caresser. Yuya, lui, semblait triste au plus haut point, comme s'il essayait de toutes ces forces de refouler ses larmes, serrant les poings, mais soutenant le regard de son aîné avec des yeux peu à peu vitreux.

-Ça... ça veut dire que vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un, tu l'as dit toi-même, murmura Ryo pour camoufler sa difficulté à parler. Il faut... il faut que je reparte, je ne veux pas le perdre...

-On pourrait cacher notre relation ! proposa vivement le plus jeune en faisant un pas en avant. Il n'en saurait rien !

-Non... refusa-t-il en un geste hésitant. Je ne peux pas...

-Je vous en supplie ! gémit Tegoshi en plaquant ses mains sur son visage qui commençait à ruisseler d'épaisses larmes qui vinrent s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Je vous en supplie, je vous aime trop pour pouvoir renoncer à vous...

Tout en sanglotant avec force, il se laissa tomber à genoux, cachant ses yeux de ses mains et essuyant ses larmes qui revenaient toujours à la charge, secouant son petit corps de soubresauts un peu violents, gémissant sa peine et sa douleur en de petits cris déchirants. Ryo n'avait pas bougé mais était devenu fébrile, serrant les maxillaires pour ne pas flancher... Il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller... Mais la vue de ce petit être si misérable en cet instant était si dure que son coeur battait une furieuse chamade dans son torse, et tant, qu'il se laissa glisser vers lui, s'agenouillant et l'entourant de ses bras, nichant son visage près de sa gorge qui vibrait toujours.

-Comment un si adorable visage peut-il autant souffrir ? murmura-t-il contre sa peau douce et chaude. Comment une seule rencontre a pu autant bouleverser mon coeur ?

Il resserra ses bras autour du corps agenouillé face à lui qui sanglotait toujours autant, déposant furtivement ses lèvres sur sa peau -ce qui déclencha en lui un merveilleux frisson- et remonta l'une de ses mains pour venir caresser ses cheveux bruns. Le plus jeune délia ses bras et vint répondre à cette étreinte, enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son aîné, pleurant encore un peu mais arrivant petit à petit à calmer ses larmes. Ryo sentit alors aussitôt tout son corps s'échauffer et bouillonner de l'intérieur autant que son coeur battre avec force contre ses côtes, et, sa respiration s'accélérant peu à peu, il reposa de nouveau ses lèvres contre lui, les gardant cette fois plus longtemps, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en échappait, et se délectant de la douceur de sa peau. Il pouvait se l'avouer clairement à présent. Il était amoureux de Tegoshi Yuya autant qu'il l'était de Yamashita Tomohisa, et en cet instant, son coeur ne voulait que profiter de la puissance de cet amour. Il embrassa sa gorge, faisant toujours glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, respirant le parfum de sa peau si pure et si douce, pressant son torse contre celui du jeune homme, puis se dégagea doucement, planta en lui un regard brûlant qui fit tressaillir le plus jeune, et s'avança pour venir déposer chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple contact, et l'air les séparait à nouveau, un deuxième, un peu moins timide, pendant lequel Ryo goûta davantage à la douceur incomparable des lèvres de Yuya, et s'approcha pour les presser avec un peu plus de force. Sa main glissa de sa tête jusqu'à sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui, tout en fermant les yeux, et sentit peu à peu son coeur en réclamer plus. Le plus jeune gémit un instant, comme comblé par le bonheur qu'il pouvait ressentir, et répondit au baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres et en venant demander doucement l'accès à la bouche de Nishikido, qui le lui accorda immédiatement en se pressant encore plus contre lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, pour la première fois, et entamèrent un ballet sensuel et doux, tendre et amoureux, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, s'appuyant, glissant, caressant, puis repartant pour laisser l'air s'engouffrer en eux, la respiration saccadée. Leurs lèvres étaient humides, rougies, et gonflées après ce baiser tortueux mais néanmoins passionné, et ils se regardèrent avec des yeux emplis d'un amour fou et irrationnel. C'était donc ça, pour le photographe qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces sentiments s'étaient développés en lui, c'était parce que la raison n'avait rien à faire là dedans qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher ça. A présent agenouillé devant son cadet qui l'observait avec espoir, il laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, toujours en recherchant un souffle plus stable.

L'ensemble était très sobrement décoré, avec peu de tableaux ou de statuettes, et seuls quelques meubles venaient égayer l'endroit. En face de la porte coulissante par laquelle ils étaient entrés se trouvaient deux autres panneaux de bois qui donnaient sur un deuxième jardin intérieur fleuris et superbement agencé. Le reste de la salle ne contenait rien de plus sinon un grand futon en apparence confortable installé près de ce qui semblait être une armoire.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? chuchota-t-il en continuant de faire courir ses yeux sur les gravures des meubles.

-Ma chambre, murmura Tegoshi avec un ton sombre.

L'aîné tourna les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait ne pas aimer un lieu, certes, peu meublé et décoré, mais tout de même luxueux et confortable comparé à la chambre qu'il partageait en temps normal avec son amant.

-Mon oncle ne me témoigne pas beaucoup d'affection, répondit-il en baissant la tête, et il me contraint à beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, sauf pour les corvées, il m'oblige à travailler tous les jours et il récupère l'argent pour acheter diverses choses sans importance.

-Comme mes clichés ?

-Oui, c'est avec l'argent que j'ai gagné qu'il vous les a acheté.

-Alors je vais te rendre l'argent. Je refuse de le prendre s'il te le vole de cette façon.

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, refusa Yuya en secouant doucement la tête. Gardez le, je préfère le voir dans vos mains, plutôt qu'il me le reprenne.

Nishikido afficha un sourire affectueux tout en se rapprochant de nouveau du plus jeune qui baissa les yeux vers ses genoux pliés, et leva la main pour venir caresser tendrement sa joue. Un peu de tristesse se mêla à son regard alors qu'il se disait que malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui en cet instant, il ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre son amant s'il apprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Seulement un peu de tristesse et de regrets, et une larme coula sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser entre eux, alors qu'il caressait toujours le si beau visage du garçon.

-C'est si difficile... murmura-t-il. C'est si difficile de se dire que je ne peux pas rester avec toi...

-Quoi ? souffla celui-ci en relevant subitement des yeux emplis de larmes. Mais... je croyais... vous m'avez embrassé...

-Je suis certain que je t'aime, Tegoshi-kun. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est impossible pour moi.

-Non... gémit Yuya en levant les mains pour prendre son aîné par les épaules. Non...

-C'est tellement dur...! fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime... vraiment...

-Arrêtez de dire que vous m'aimez si vous ne pouvez pas rester avec moi ! rétorqua-t-il en voulant se défaire de l'étreinte de Ryo qui résista. Arrêtez !

-Je t'aime... trop... beaucoup trop...

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues du photographe qui ne les retint pas et il fondit sur Yuya, pressant ses lèvres avec les siennes, les englobant avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme pour se rappeler de sa chaleur une fois qu'il serait parti. Il l'embrassa avec passion, goûta encore ses lèvres et sa langue, lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, et le tenant par la nuque de l'autre, s'approchant de son cadet jusqu'à coller son torse contre le sien, et s'avança encore, pour que le plus jeune tombe en arrière et s'allonge sur le sol. Il passa au-dessus de lui, s'assit sur son bassin tout en continuant encore son baiser, et ses mains glissèrent vers ses hanches qu'il enserra tendrement, sentant avec bonheur la langue de Yuya caresser la sienne. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tant, tellement que c'en était douloureux de devoir s'en séparer, tellement qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter son absence, tellement qu'il doutait de l'avenir aux côtés de Yamashita. Mais il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir se poser ces questions en cet instant, et il redoubla d'ardeur dans ses jeux de langue et de lèvres, passant ses mains sous la chemise de Tegoshi pour venir caresser amoureusement la peau douce de son torse, se délectant de la finesse de sa taille. Il sentit sous ses doigts la bosselure de ses côtes, le faible creux de son nombril, et ses tétons qui pointaient comme pour l'appeler. Ryo reprit rapidement sa respiration avant de plonger de nouveau pour l'embrasser, sortant une main de sous les étoffes afin de dégrafer la chemise, et il pu sentir peu à peu une forme dure se dresser et gonfler contre sa cuisse. Il leva les yeux vers Yuya qui rougit brusquement et semblait vouloir disparaître, ayant honte de ne pouvoir contrôler son corps mieux que cela, et l'aîné sourit devant un visage aussi adorable.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Alors il écarta les pans de la chemise, s'accordant l'accès à son torse dénudé, et vint déposer ses lèvres sur sa peau qui commençait à bouillir peu à peu, rapprochant son bassin de celui de son cadet pour venir frotter leurs virilités excitées l'une contre l'autre encore séparées par les vêtements, ce qui leur arracha à tous deux un gémissement de plaisir. Il embrassa son torse, vint mordiller ses tétons sous les grognements perdus de Yuya, et fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers son bas-ventre. Il écarta rapidement la ceinture et défit tout aussi facilement les boutons du pantalon pour le faire ensuite glisser jusqu'à ses pieds en un geste vif mais d'une lascivité étonnante pour le plus jeune qui se sentait de plus en plus égaré dans ses sensations. Il retint un autre gémissement en se mordant les lèvres tandis que Ryo plongeait doucement sa main dans son caleçon pour venir caresser son membre déjà tendu et gonflé. Il le saisit entre ses doigts, le malaxa, le parcouru de nombreuses caresses toutes aussi tendres et délicieuses les unes que les autres, et Tegoshi ne pu retenir de lui-même ses gémissements tant le plaisir l'assaillait. Il plaqua alors sa main sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux avec force, bénissant en lui-même ces sensations inconnues mais d'une intensité rare, et il agrippa la nuque de son nouvel amant avec sa main libre pour l'intimer de continuer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et, sortant davantage le sexe excité du caleçon, il se pencha pour l'engloutir d'un coup, en suçota l'extrémité, le caressa de sa langue telle une friandise des plus exquises, le lécha avec avidité et passion, se délectant des réactions du plus jeune. Ce-dernier n'en pouvait plus de gémir, les joues en feu, le visage et le torse perlé de sueur, fermement accroché aux cheveux de Ryo pour ne pas flancher, se cambrant pour accentuer le mouvement des lèvres sur son membre dressé, le coeur battant la chamade contre ses côtes. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, la bouche grande ouverte, et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour chercher le regard de celui qu'il aimait dans ce plaisir enivrant. Il le trouva soudain. Nishikido levait les yeux vers lui tout en parcourant toujours plus son sexe de baisers passionnés et de vas et viens lascifs, et il pu voir dans les yeux de l'aîné un profond émerveillement et une satisfaction des plus grandes. C'était certain que celui-ci adorait s'occuper ainsi du plus jeune, et il y prenait autant de plaisir que lorsque Yamashita faisait de même avec lui.

Alors que, leurs regards accrochés et vrillés l'un sur l'autre, le mouvement des lèvres et de la langue sur sa peau bouillante achevait la jouissance de monter en lui, Yuya releva la tête, se cambra davantage, la bouche plus ouverte encore, et poussa un profond râle, se libérant en Ryo, et retomba totalement sur le parquet, ruisselant de sueur, le coeur battant à tout rompre, le souffle erratique, tandis que l'aîné se redressait, se délectant de sentir couler en lui la substance chaude produite par le jeune homme, et il se pencha en avant pour venir l'embrasser avec passion. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues et fusionnèrent leurs lèvres, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson, et l'aîné ne pu s'empêcher de venir encore parcourir de ses doigts la peau toujours aussi chaude et douce malgré la sueur du torse de Tegoshi. Il le caressa encore et encore, le faisant agréablement frissonner, et le cadet vint entourer de ses bras la nuque de son amant, le pressant davantage contre son corps nu et bouillant. C'est à cet instant que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure un homme rougissant de colère, hors de lui, entrant dans une fureur noire.

-YUYA, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? hurla-t-il.

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête vers son oncle, séparant ses lèvres de celles devenues avides et possessives de Ryo qui vint alors les poser contre sa gorge, et toisa l'homme avec sérieux, les bras toujours entourés autour de son amant.

-Ça se voit, non ? grogna-t-il, la voix devenue rauque par le plaisir qui l'avait assailli.

Nishikido continuait encore et encore d'embrasser sa gorge, lui arrachant quelques frissons, et il ne vit donc pas l'oncle, furieux, s'approcher à grands pas pour venir enserrer fortement son bras et le repousser avec violence de son neveu, découvrant ainsi la quasi-totale nudité de plus jeune qui ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et tourna plutôt vivement la tête avec inquiétude vers Ryo qui venait de s'écraser sur le parquet à quelques mètres de lui. L'oncle revint vers Tegoshi et le pointa du doigt.

-JE T'AI DÉJÀ FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT DE T'ENGAGER DANS N'IMPORTE QUELLE RELATION ! JE TE NOURRI ET JE TE LOGE, ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À FAIRE, C'EST DE TRAHIR MA CONFIANCE ? TU ES SALE, YUYA ! ALORS TU VAS TE RHABILLER ET TE DÉPÊCHER D'ALLER TRAVAILLER ! vociféra-t-il en le prenant par le bras et en le poussant, toujours aussi dénudé, à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

Le garçon voulu répliquer, tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son oncle sur son bras, mais ne put rien faire contre sa colère et il partit en courant vers une autre salle contenant ses habits de travail, ne jetant même pas un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que Ryo allait bien, mais dirigeant toutes ses pensées vers lui. L'homme, toujours aussi rageur, se tourna cette fois vers le photographe qui se massait la tête là où elle avait heurté le sol et dirigea son index tendu vers lui.

-Quant à toi, reprit-t-il d'une voix acide et empoisonnée, tu mériterais une punition pour faire de telles choses à mon neveu. Mais je vais être clément, je ne veux tout simplement plus jamais te revoir chez nous. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Baron, siffla Nishikido sans sourciller mais en soutenant fermement son regard.

Et c'est sur ces mots que l'homme se retourna et disparu dans les nombreux couloirs de la bâtisse. Ryo, plus qu'inquiet pour son cadet, sortit lentement de la chambre, ramassa ses affaires laissées au sol, et chercha la sortie sans trop se perdre. Il retrouva l'entrée principale en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait pensé, et se dépêcha de traverser les jardins, pressé de retrouver le calme d'une citoyenneté normale pour pouvoir réfléchir plus aisément à ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque la porte se referma sur l'immense domaine du Baron, il se laissa glisser contre le mur d'enceinte et se prit le visage dans les mains, contrôlant ses pensées pour éclaircir toute cette situation.

Il aimait Tegoshi Yuya, c'était indéniable, et autant que son amant actuel. Il l'aimait, et il avait laissé ses envies et ses pulsions le guider alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le toucher. Mais, au lieu de ça, il l'avait embrassé, l'avait déshabillé, et l'avait fait gémir avec une force et une intensité qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais. Lui avait frissonné d'entendre la belle voix du jeune homme se briser dans ses plaintes et murmurer son prénom avec sensualité, il avait adoré le caresser, le lécher, le sentir tout contre lui. Ça avait été des minutes de pur bonheur, mais il devait à présent affronter la réalité. Que faire pour Yamashita ? Devait-il lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour le neveu du baron ? Devait-il lui cacher ce qu'il s'était passé ? Mais comment faire pour le revoir et le retrouver sans éveiller ses soupçons ? Il était à présent certain qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans lui, c'était impossible à nier, c'en était même inimaginable. Alors que faire ? La colère de son amant serait passagère, et le bonheur de pouvoir aimer les deux êtres de son coeur durerait une éternité. Mais que se passerait-il si son Tomo-chan d'amour décidait de le quitter à cause de ça ? Que se passerait-il s'il le quittait ? Comment allait-il pouvoir affronter la vie sans lui ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'en savait rien, et, en cet instant, il était vraiment, vraiment perdu.

A moins de deux kilomètres de là, dans le parc proche de la grand-place, Yamashita Tomohisa peignait ses toiles, reproduisant avec grande maîtrise les paysages changeant qu'il voyait. Les teintes variaient selon l'heure, l'air était tantôt léger et doux, emportant des pétales de fleurs rosées dans sa brise, et tantôt un peu plus lourd, lorsque les nuages passaient au-dessus de lui. Parfois, des nuées de papillons venaient voleter près des arbustes fleuris, et parfois, c'était des petits groupes de geishas qui se promenaient tranquillement dans les allées du parc. Il y avait donc de quoi peindre et dessiner. Après plusieurs heures de travail paisible, il jugea qu'il était l'heure de ranger toutes ses affaires car le soir commençait à tomber, rendant les bosquets plus sombres et mélancoliques, les fleurs semblaient perdre leurs merveilleuses teintes colorées dans l'obscurité grandissante, et il était pressé de retrouver son amant pour passer une soirée tranquille avec lui. Une fois tout soigneusement arrangé dans ses mallettes, il se releva et se dirigea joyeusement vers la sortie du parc. Il croisa les dernières geishas, les salua poliment en s'inclinant, apprécia la couleur du ciel qui revêtait sa robe d'or, et arriva dans les rues un peu plus animées. Plusieurs carrioles passèrent dans une rue voisine, ainsi que des travailleurs, ou des femmes revenant du marché, et il s'avança, décidant de passer au bar où il allait tous les soirs pour prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas en ce jour, préférant concocter à son amour une nuit torride et brûlante de passion.

-Tomo-chan !

Cette voix. Ce surnom. Le dessinateur sourit en entendant les intonations de celui qu'il aimait l'appeler de la sorte et se retourna vers lui. L'aîné se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette rue, et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser furtif et timide avant de plonger son visage entre les pans de son manteau. Yamashita, amusé par ce comportement plus qu'inhabituel, lui caressa les cheveux avec grande affection.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura-t-il pour ne se faire entendre que de lui. C'est la première fois que tu agis comme ça, mon amour...

-J'ai... il faut... que je te parle... c'est important...

-Ah, tu n'as pas pu tenir ta promesse ? devina aisément le plus jeune.

-Hein ? paniqua Ryo en se mordant les lèvres.

-Je me doutais bien qu'il se passerait quelque chose, mais... je vais te dire la vérité, continua-t-il avec bien plus de sérieux.

-A-Arrête... tu me fais peur là...

-La vérité, c'est que cette nouvelle geisha, Yuri, connait bien le neveu du baron et il lui aurait raconté ce qu'il avait fait avec toi. Comme elle te connait aussi de nom, elle a voulu m'en parler, et c'est comme ça que j'ai été mis au courant, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

-Et... tu n'es pas fâché ? craignit Ryo en restant immobile de peur de provoquer la colère de son amant.

-C'est parce que j'ai encore des choses à me reprocher, avoua Tomohisa en baissant légèrement les yeux. Je l'ai embrassée une nouvelle fois. Et elle m'a déclaré ses sentiments alors qu'elle sait fermement que les geishas n'ont pas le droit d'aimer...

-Oh...

Nishikido, toujours dans les bras de son amant, se pinça les lèvres. Il était jaloux de savoir que son amour éprouvait peut-être quelque chose pour cette jeune femme, mais il retourna sa réflexion à Tomohisa qui lui devait bouillir de savoir que Ryo était allé beaucoup plus loin que le simple baiser avec Yuya. Néanmoins, il restèrent tous deux très calmes, et s'adressèrent des regards complices et entendus, comprenant que chacun continuait à vivre sa vie de son côté et que peut-être un jour viendrait où leur couple ne serait plus d'actualité, même si c'était une chose inimaginable en cet instant. Alors le cadet proposa à son amour de l'accompagner jusqu'au bar pour prévenir de leur absence pour la soirée, ne prononçant plus un mot sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré. Chacun remerciait la clémence et la gentillesse de l'autre, s'avouant qu'il avait une chance incroyable de l'avoir, et l'avenir sembla soudain bien brumeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar, et c'est le cadet qui entra en premier. Il s'avança dans le vestibule, remarqua qu'il était encore très tôt et que personne ne se trouvait encore dans la salle, et il se dirigea vers les locaux réservés au personnel dans le but d'attirer l'attention. Il fit glisser un panneau de bois, passa la tête dans l'embrasure et appela. Malheureusement, seul le silence lui répondit, et il s'engagea dans le couloir à la recherche d'une employée ou d'une geisha, son amant sur les talons. Trouvant alors une porte légèrement entrouverte et par laquelle filtrait un mince faisceau de lumière, il s'avança, fit glisser le panneau de bois, et découvrit alors les yeux exorbités, et le visage figé d'effroi et de gêne, le corps à moitié dénudé de l'une des geisha du bar.

-Excusez-moi ! lança-t-il en s'inclinant vivement, sentant son amant s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Celui-ci se figea également, voyant par le biais du miroir le visage démaquillé de la geisha qui leur tournait le dos, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, tandis que ses yeux restaient exorbités.

-Te... Tegoshi-kun ? réussit-il à prononcer, alors que Yamashita se redressait timidement sans comprendre.

-Ah... fit celui-ci en se retournant vivement pour leur face, se tordant les doigts avec anxiété tout en maintenant son kimono pour ne pas dévoiler plus que ses épaules. Je...

-C'est ton oncle qui te demande de faire ça ? ragea Ryo en serrant les poings.

-C'est... impossible... souffla Yamashita tout en s'avança d'un pas vers le plus jeune. Vous... Yuri...

-Excusez-moi Yamashita-san, fit Tegoshi tout en s'inclinant. Je vous ai menti...

-Mais je ne comprends pas, grogna Ryo d'un ton grave. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et Tomo-chan m'a aussi raconté que tu lui avais déclaré tes sentiments... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu nous mens ?

-Non... c'est pas ça... je... c'est un peu compliqué en fait...

-Et bien raconte alors ! s'énerva l'aîné.

-Il y a de ça six mois, je vous ai rencontré tous les deux. Ce jour là, je n'étais qu'une des servantes du bar, donc vous n'aviez pas vraiment fait attention à moi... Je vous ai entendu échanger quelques mots aussi, et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que vous étiez en couple, et j'ai alors eu beaucoup d'espoir pour l'avenir, sûrement trop, comme toujours. Mes parents sont décédés quand j'avais 15 ans, et c'est mon oncle qui a eut ma charge après l'incident. Je pensais que j'allais vivre toujours heureux et aimé, et je me suis retrouvé dans un véritable enfer. C'est bien lui qui m'oblige à travailler en tant que geisha, et il a fait d'une pierre deux coups puisqu'il peut de cette façon gagner beaucoup d'argent, et surveiller mes relations. C'est difficile de se rebeller contre quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort que nous, continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur son tabouret, je n'ai pus que lui obéir... Mais, j'avais quand même un peu d'espoir, en vous rencontrant, vous avez rendu ma vie moins dure et c'est vrai que je n'aurai pas dû laisser mon coeur parler autant...

Tegoshi baissa la tête, leva la main jusqu'à ses longs cheveux noirs et retira la perruque pour la poser sur le meuble à côté de lui. Son regard se chargea de tristesse, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, camouflant les sanglots qui commençait à le secouer.

-J'avais... j'avais espéré que peut-être l'un de vous m'accepterait, gémit-il en pleurant à grosses larmes. Mais c'était tellement égoïste de ma part... Je savais que vous vous aimiez, et je me suis interposé... Je n'ai vraiment aucune dignité pour faire des choses pareilles...

-Attendez, reprit Yamashita, je ne comprends plus. Qu'en est-il de vos sentiments ?

-Je... même si c'est quasiment impossible... je vous aime tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre, pour ce que vous êtes...

Il se redressa un peu, leva les yeux vers les deux hommes pétrifiés face à lui, et leur adressa un faible sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il croisa leurs regards, devinant leur colère et leur sentiment de trahison, mais ne vit pas que l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient profondément touchés par leur cadet, par l'histoire qu'il venait de leur raconter, par ses sentiments. Ils ne se concertèrent pas ni même tournèrent les yeux vers l'autre, mais ils savaient qu'ils ressentaient tous deux la même chose en cet instant.

-Je vous ai assez embêté comme ça, reprit le plus jeune en essuyant ses joues. Alors il est temps pour moi de disparaître de vos vies et...

-Tu crois que ça va être aussi facile ? demanda Ryo avec un ton dur. C'est simple de disparaître, mais beaucoup plus compliqué d'affronter la vie.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas partir comme ça, continua Yamashita sur les mêmes intonations. Vous nous avez trop embobiné pour pouvoir disparaître du jour au lendemain.

-Un mois plus tard-

Nishikido arriva en trombe dans la maison, referma précipitamment la porte tout en se déchaussant, posant ses affaires sur le sol, et s'élança à l'intérieur, un grand sourire placardé sur le visage. Il surgit dans ce qui servait de salon tout en jetant par terre sa veste de costume, cherchant des yeux quelque chose dans la pièce.

-Où est ma petite geisha préférée ? chantonna-t-il en s'avança entre les meubles et les coussins.

Il contourna un grand buffet vernis, et vit, allongé sur le sol, le plus jeune de ses cadets, son kimono de soie étalé autour de lui, les mains agrippées au cheveux de celui qui lui administrait un plaisir intense en passant ses lèvres sur son membre tendu. L'aîné se renfrogna un instant, puis s'avança, pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son premier amant.

-C'est pas juste Tomo, tu aurais pu m'attendre.

-J'ai pas pu résister, désolé, marmonna l'autre tout en caressant toujours le torse du plus jeune de ses mains.

Yuya était cambré, les yeux fermés avec force, la bouche grande ouverte, appréciant et acceptant tout ce plaisir, toutes ces sensations, le coeur battant la chamade, le corps ruisselant de sueur, et lançant à intervalles réguliers des plaintes incontrôlées. Ses cheveux bruns collaient à son visage, et il était constamment parcouru de profonds frissons. Au-dessus de lui, Yamashita léchait et embrassait son sexe avec gourmandise, en suçotant l'extrémité, y passant sa langue avec délice, se délectant de sa chaleur et des sensations qu'il créait en son cadet. Ne voulant pas rester passif, Ryo remonta les manches de sa chemise et s'agenouilla près du visage de Tegoshi pour venir l'embrasser avec passion, insérant de lui-même sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser et presser son homologue. Le plus jeune répondit immédiatement au baiser, leva une de ses mains cramponnées à la chevelure ondulée du dessinateur, et vint entourer la nuque de Nishikido, le forçant à le rapprocher de lui, alors qu'il n'avait déjà plus assez d'air pour reprendre le baiser. Il suffoqua un instant mais tira quand même son aîné vers lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne tandis que Tomohisa continuait de jouer entre ses cuisses. Puis cette situation ne fut plus suffisante, pour aucun des trois, et Yuya se redressa vivement, le souffle toujours court, se débarrassant rapidement des dernières étoffes colorées et soyeuses qui le recouvraient, et se jeta sur Yamashita, l'allongeant sur le sol tout en le déshabillant de ses mains fébriles. Derrière lui, Ryo se mordit la lèvre inférieur avec un regard brûlant de désir pour le plus jeune, il enleva tous ses habits, jetant chemise, pantalon et caleçon à l'autre bout de la pièce, et s'avança, sentant déjà son propre membre se dresser et gonfler. Une fois tous les trois entièrement nus, le plus jeune saisit Tomohisa par les hanches et fit entrer son aîné en lui en s'asseyant sur son bassin. Tous deux poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir et Nishikido, se sentant écarté par l'animation, se rapprocha tout en caressant ses deux amants pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur le sexe brûlant du plus jeune, avant de l'engloutir d'un coup. Tegoshi roulait sur Yamashita tout en se délectant de ce plaisir intense, celui-ci parcourait sans cesse et avec adoration le corps du plus jeune de multiples caresses, gémissant sous les ondulations sur son membre excité, et le dernier passait ses lèvres et sa langue sur celui de Yuya, le suçant, le léchant, lui infligeant des vas et viens passionnés qui le faisait frissonner autant que lui. Le cadet ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre le passage en lui et les mouvements si précis sur sa partie sensible. Il haletait, secoué de plaintes et de frissons incontrôlés, transpirait à grosses gouttes, et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Alors il se pencha par-dessus Ryo et vint embrasser son autre amant tout en cherchant à tâtons le sexe du premier pour lui infliger le même traitement, mais avec ses doigts fins. Le plaisir était partout, s'insinuant en eux à une vitesse et avec une puissance inimaginable. Le plus jeune continua à onduler sur le bassin de Tomohisa, l'embrassant toujours, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se libère en lui en laissant un profond râle ébranler sa gorge. Se dégageant de lui tout en tremblant sous les caresses perverses du photographe, il se dirigea à présent vers lui et l'allongea sur le parquet, l'obligea à lâcher sa prise, au plus grand regret des deux amants. Laissant le troisième se remettre de ses émotions, Yuya saisit Ryo par les hanches et souleva son bassin pour venir s'introduire en lui, oubliant les manipulations préparatoires sous le désir de sentir encore et toujours plus de plaisir. L'aîné gémit un instant sous la douleur mais lâcha rapidement de nombreuses plaintes sensuelles mélangées aux murmures de son prénom, l'implorant d'accélérer le mouvement, de le prendre plus loin et plus fort, et il sentit le sexe délicieusement tendu glisser en lui jusqu'à heurter la prostate, ce qui lui arracha un cri plus sonore que les autres. Yamashita, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, se déplaça lentement vers eux jusqu'à toucher le corps déjà bouillant et perlé de sueur de son aîné. Avec un grand sourire, il déposa un baiser passionné et violent sur ses lèvres tout en saisissant son membre merveilleusement gonflé et en attente d'attentions toutes particulières. Il y fit glisser ses doigts, le pressa, le caressa, allant et venant sur la peau bouillante, en pinça légèrement l'extrémité, tout en lui offrant un baiser bien plus que fougueux et tortueux, mêlant leurs langues et leurs lèvres humides, laissant des filets de salive s'écouler de leurs bouches fusionnées, étouffant ainsi les plaintes de Ryo. Tegoshi ne l'oublia pas non plus, et il saisit entre ses doigts la main libre de Tomohisa pour la porter à sa bouche et en sucer amoureusement les doigts, comme une friandise, le dévorant du regard de ses yeux noisette.

Tant de plaisir et d'amour les englobait. Tant, que c'en devenait surnaturel, que n'importe qui n'aurait pas comprit ce qu'ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autres, et le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient à être ensemble et à pouvoir profiter autant des uns des autres. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, aucun d'entre eux. Ils s'aimaient d'une telle façon que même Yamashita et Nishikido se demandaient comment ils avaient pu penser que leur vie à deux allait leur suffire pour l'éternité. Ils ne pouvaient croire qu'ils avaient failli passer à côté d'un tel paradis, et c'est tout en se promettant amour et tendresse qu'ils continuèrent à se satisfaire de cette façon pendant tout le reste de la nuit, recommençant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne les rattrape.

Yamashita et Nishikido continuaient leurs affaires habituelles, vendaient de mieux en mieux depuis que leur modèle principal était leur cadet, et celui-ci était donc devenu mannequin, passant joyeusement ses journées à poser dans diverses tenues toutes aussi colorées et chatoyantes les unes que les autres, et toujours dans de somptueux kimonos brodés. Il portait postiches longs et décoiffés, peu de maquillage, préférant jouer sur l'attraction et le désir, et tous les travaux des deux autres jeunes hommes savaient parfaitement reproduire ses regards. Leur maison était devenu leur monde à eux, leur jardin secret, leur paradis, le seul endroit où ils s'autorisaient à se laisser aller à leurs pulsions et leurs envies, qui étaient de plus en plus fortes et nombreuses au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Ils étaient insatiables, et s'en délectaient, pouvant ainsi jouer plus longtemps chaque jour, n'oubliant cependant pas le travail, et Yuya avait été très heureux de pouvoir se rebeller contre son oncle et lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir la vie la plus heureuse possible, et d'une perfection sans pareille.

Tout était un rêve pour eux trois et ils ne se passaient pas de se le répéter, de se rappeler qu'ils étaient chanceux, et que leur amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant et de plus pur en ce monde. Ils dormaient tous blottis les uns contre les autres, se réchauffant mutuellement, et si l'un des trois se mettait parfois à douter, il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase capable de lui redonner le sourire. _Jamais deux sans trois_. Ils en étaient l'exemple même. Il avait suffit de trois rencontres pour sceller leur existence entière et en faire un triplet de bonheur.

-FIN-

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé^^ En passant, c'est la première fois que j'écris dans un univers alternatif et que je teste le lemon à trois, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^ Voilou~_


End file.
